


Things Don't Get Better (a percico fanfic)

by DevilChild666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Nico, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, I'll maybe change the rating idk, M/M, Maria Jackson - Freeform, Percy has a kid, Sad, Top!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild666/pseuds/DevilChild666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has been in a rut ever sense Annabeth left him on their anniversary half a year ago. Enter Nico di Angelo, a wonderful friend who wouldn't want to see his crush get hurt. However, after one confusing day, Percy disappears for six years — and comes back with a kid. Nico's career as a singer and songwriter just began -- and it may just end. But, will it end because he quit, or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these chapters before hand and I may continue doing that so I have the first four chapters with me now, but I'll make sure to always make and proof read them to the best of my abilities but please notify me of any mistakes or if you don't get anything.

"Percy!" Nico yelled from the kitchen. Said boy shuffled into the kitchen with his head low and collapsed onto the counter. He had a pair of plain light-gray jogging pants that hung loosely on his waist and was void of his normal blue shirt.

"Another one?" Is all Nico asked. Percy nodded and groaned.

"She's still in the bed. I'll kick her out after she wakes up."

Nico sighed. It hurt seeing the boy he loved like this. Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, left him the day of their two year anniversary. Ever since then, Percy has been in a rut. That was maybe, at least, half a year ago.

Nico can still remember that day. Percy had shown up, drunk, with a text from Annabeth (to his phone no less) about the break up and the possible condition Percy would be in - she was correct.

Nico shook his head and dropped the pancakes in front of Percy.

"Aw, no blue?"

Nico scoffed and handed the blueberry syrup to Percy.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned blue yet."

There was a snort from Percy as he drizzled the syrup on his breakfast. Then, as if to interrupt their domestic moment, their was a girly whine from the opening to the kitchen.

The blue shirt Percy would have worn was draped over the girl. It was too big so it hung off her shoulders as she strutted over to the sitting Percy.

After a few hours and a few things thrown (this bitch was really clingy, she really didn't want to leave), the whore left with her clothes, breakfast, and a shower.

Nico walked over to Percy's room with air freshener and a basket of clothes balancing on his hip.

"Anything that need cleaning?"

Percy glanced up and got up from his spot on his bed to go pick up a pile of his clothes he left in the corner. In exchange, Nico handed Percy the air freshener and said to "open a window before you spray."

Several moments later, Nico heard the shower running as he started with the laundry.

He guessed that Percy didn't know how he knew to do these things, and he rather not let Percy find out. However, his tips and tricks of cleaning certain stains and making certain smells disappear quite often came in handy. Kind of like when Percy would burn the popcorn -- and it happened quite often. That boy would never learn to properly set the time for the microwave.

Before getting to really cleaning, Nico checked his phone. He saw a message from Percy's heartbreaker, Annabeth.

**From: Smart (?) Person**  
**How's he doing?**

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes.

**To: Smart (?) Person  
Another whore this morning. She was a clingy bitch but we managed to get her out.**

**From: Smart (?) Person  
I'm sorry Nico. I know how you feel about him and it's hard but, he'll come around.**

Another sigh from Nico.

**To: Smart (?) Person  
We can only hope he gets out of this rut. I'll just be here as a friend. Even if it hurts, I'll make sure he's alright. Look on the bright side, at first it'd be a whore a night. Now, after five months, he brings them in once a week. (Twice if it was a real crappy week)**

Nico put down his phone and sighed. After no reply for two minutes, he began setting up the dishes to be washed. He had no work today -- his boss forced him to take a break. Oh, yes, because Percy didn't work, Nico worked triple the amount, but he hid it successfully from Percy. Nowadays, seeing as Percy began getting better, Nico has begun to suspect Percy wanted to move out. It continued to break Nico even more when he realized that there would be no happy ending for them.

A few hours later, with the chores done and both men clean, Percy glanced at Nico, who was (very slightly) struggling to read the paper. After noticing a small stare, Nico glanced at Percy.

"What? Do I got something on my face?"

Nico's delicate hand lightly padded the side of his face when he stopped at a chuckle from Percy.

"Nah, but can you pass me the section with the jobs?"

Nico looked at him surprised; then, in his eyes, it flashed to, fear? But it was pushed back so quickly by a small smirk that it was hard to notice.

"Perce gonna get a job and leave me all alone?"

Nico made a sarcastic, yet dramatical, pose "feigning" hurt.

"Poor, poor me. I knew that eventually everyone would fly the coup. Boo hoo hoo..."

Percy laughed at this and lightly punched Nico playfully in the arm.

"Come on, hand it over."

Nico rolled his eyes and then the paper when he got up. He lightly tapped Percy on the head with the paper and said, "I'm gonna nap for a bit. The job section is on page twelve. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Percy grabbed the paper and watched Nico's back till it disappeared pass the door to his room.

This was by good for Nico. He began crying near the middle of the hallway. But, he had to keep going to make sure Percy didn't suspect a thing. So, when Nico's head hit the pillow, the tears fully cascaded down his face until they met the pillow. He buried his head into it just to muffle any sobs he couldn't hold back.

Nico knew it would come to this. He never had doubts. Hell, he was thinking about it a few hours ago. Why was he so stupid to believe Percy would stay with him? Percy didn't love him -- he thought of Nico as a friend, a best friend at that. But, it didn't hurt any less when it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops

(Percy's POV)  
Was, Nico hurt? He couldn't have been. I didn't do anything wrong, right? I made sure to help as much as I could with the cleaning, and I figured that Nico would've loved me out of his hair. So, I was gonna get a job.

"I'm over thinking." Imumbled to himself, "he's just tired."

_Hm, weird. So, this job offers two hours with like, eight bucks each, and this one offers three with ten bucks each. Maybe I can take both. They are compatible, just need their locations and-_

A buzz interrupted my thought process. It was from the kitchen, so I figured it was Nico's phone. After getting up to check, I found I was right. I picked it up and was gonna bring it to Nico's room, then it buzzed again. The same message.

**From: Smart (?) Person  
Nico, still. I understand that you would do anything for Percy because you love him. But you need to think of yourself. Look, you are working eight separate jobs a week, can barley get sleep in, and you're breaking your heart every time you keep your mouth shut when Percy brings a whore around. Listen to me when I say that it's fantastic Percy is getting a job, he may even get two knowing him. But, you need to stop working for some and start sleeping. You also gotta make sure you speak to him about the whore thing. And don't you dare tell me I've been repeating that for eight times -- I know I am. Just, I care you as much as I care about Percy. Don't let Percy break you and have you blame it on yourself. Nobody is at fault here. Now, I know I've sent this SAME text at least ten times, but you haven't followed any of this advice. Why not?**

It would be an understatement to say I was not shocked. Nico, loves me? That can't be, I'm annoying. I bring whores around, I can't cook or clean properly, hell I can't even make popcorn without burning it! And, I've been hurting him all this time... I walked gently to his room and opened his door. He was asleep, but I came closer. He had tear tracks running down his face, his hair was a mess and he was still crying, he was even shaking. I wanted to cry. I don't deserve him. I've done nothing but hurt Nico. This wasn't fair to him, to Nico. Not knowing what to do, I laid down next to Nico and hugged him. He stopped crying and shaking. He hugged back. I made sure he was perfectly against my chest, next to my heart, and I watched him rest peacefully. I saw the bags under his eyes and I decided it was the final straw. I can't let Nico do this for me. With the though of how cute he was when he was peaceful, I felt too tired to continue watching him. So, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... Yeah...

(Nico's POV)  
I woke up warm. That's extremely odd. I have naturally cold body heat so... What? I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Percy next to me. I was gonna freak out but, for some reason, I felt as if he was sad. Then, a small feeling inside him made itself known, I felt his anger like a fire closing in on me. I also got the sense at that, oh no. He knew. I looked around and my phone was in his hands, a text from Annabeth was on the screen when I opened it. I read it over and... No! He knew! And now... He's probably just going to yell at me when he got up. Maybe call me a freak. But, why was he hugging me? I didn't car. I couldn't. I looked up at his face, he was peaceful. I gently cupped his face in my hands. I should relish in his peacefulness while it lasted.

I couldn't help but cry. It started as a few tears, then turned into sobs that I had bit my hand to muffle. I wrapped my hands into fistfuls of his shirt and began sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a freak. I'm sorry I'm scared. I'm sorry that I love you. I'm sorry I can't look you in the face, and tell you how much you hurt me. I'm sorry that I know you'll never love me. I'm so sorry Percy. I'm sorry-"

"For not telling me?"

I gasped and looked up. It was cliche, I was crying and he was holding me. He looked me in the eye and I prepared for the worst.

"You aren't a freak. You aren't a coward -- you were just scared. Cowards allow themselves to jump onto the chance of escape, but you were strong. Dumb, but strong. I'm sorry I don't know my feelings right now... But, I do know this. I'm not good enough."

He began to get out of bed.

"I'm so stupid."

He made his way to the door, and I followed him quickly.

"I'm worthless."

He put his shoes on.

"I've hurt you so much."

He grabbed his wallet.

"And I'm never going to forgive myself."

He looked at me with his face in the doorway.

"I love you Nico di Angelo. But I'm not good for you."

Then he walked away. I tried to run after him, but he was quick and disappeared into and alleyway. I felt hot tears down my face. It wasn't his fault. It was mine! I was stupid and cowardly and I was the one who felt hurt. Why did he leave? Why did he leave me all alone?

I trudged back to the house and tried calling him. He wouldn't pick up. Then, I texted Annabeth.

**To: Smart (?) Person  
He saw your last text. He blamed himself and held me when I was napping and now he's gone. I try to call him and he won't pick his phone up. He said he loves me -- and now I'm alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need this thing?

(Nico's POV)  
Six years ago tonight, Perseus Jackson told me that he loved me back.

Six years ago tonight, Perseus Jackson, more known as Percy, left me because he blamed himself as to why I was hurting so much.

Six years ago tomorrow, I began writing and performing songs on YouTube, becoming famous.

Six was a horrible number. It counted how many years ago I began feeling truly alone, and that feeling has never left me. It counted how many millions of views my first video got. It counted how many millions of people who thought I was a good singer and songwriter. But those six years would never prepare me for the night my job offered to pay me a lot of money to preform for them live in the cafe.

Those six years would never prepare me for the familiar sea green eyes and black, messy hair that sat in the crowd with his heartbreaker from six and a half years ago. They looked happy and I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Yes, Annabeth. For the thousandth time, yes. Me and her had a baby together. She's five years old."

I began to cry.

_So, he found a girl he loves. They have a little girl between them. He doesn't love me. He never would have._

Percy laughed and answered, "Annabeth, what's with all the questions?"

Percy was the loudest person there, and many didn't mind. I couldn't hear Annabeth from here but he didn't care. Annabeth glanced up and caught my eye. She gasped and I fled my spot behind the curtain before Percy could see me. I heard a voice yelling behind her that she'd be back and to sit right there. She was going to come and talk to me but the security stopped her.

"Sorry miss, can't let you through. Nico will be open for autographs after the performance."

He heard the two grumbling at each other before Annabeth stomped back.

This was going to be hell.

  
(Line break)  
(Percy's POV)  
Annabeth came back a bit angry.

"What happened?"

Annabeth looked at me and sighed.

"I saw Nico."

  
I gasped.

"He's the one performing tonight." Annabeth finished.

I was a little surprised and shocked. But I was happy. I could finally say sorry and ask for forgiveness. I knew I knew I didn't deserve it, but I could try, right? I waited patiently and Annabeth asked another question.

"Where's she now?"

I looked confused for a second but realized what she was asking.

"Me and Calypso had a fling once upon a time. We got together because of a busted condom and I started helping out. We did it as mutuals but I helped out a lot. We named the girl Maria. She looks exactly like me -- eyes and all. Expect, her hair gets really shaggy and curly and she's actually really pale."

"Why Maria?"

I looked at Annabeth.

"Calypso let me pick a name and it came to me and, after holding her when she was born to even now, I could think of no better pick."

Annabeth looked at me with a small sad smile.

"What about Calypso?"

I swallowed my unease down my throat.

"She passed when Maria was three. She was killed in a crash with a drunk driver."

Annabeth gasped.

"Then, where's Maria?"

"Remember Jason Grace?"

She nodded.

"He's the best with keeping her company when I need a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think. I'll try to update asap but one, no promises, and two, I'll be writing as much as I can but I have like (usually) zero free time.


	5. Real Quick... (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand...

So, I'm going to post two more chapters after this explaining myself. They will be labeled "Good News" and "Bad News" so you may read each how you please...


	6. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bwap

I'm still going to be writing! I have many ideas I'm prepared to write out and many notes and even some chapters prepared for those stories.


	7. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop

I'm sad to say I will not be continuing this story...

 

I lost my notes and inspiration for the story and I can't find it anymore.

 

If anyone wants to take it off my hands just, y'know, give me credit for what you borrow and best of writing for those who will continue it. I will also update with the story titles if anyone wants me to promote it for them.

 

Sorry...


End file.
